MI VIDA CONTIGO
by ClauGazz
Summary: [AU] "Él estaba a punto de perderlo todo, ella no tenía nada que perder. Seis meses viviendo juntos y un sentimiento arrollador que no se puede controlar, evitar ni olvidar" [InuKag]
1. Chapter 1

**RUROUNI INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, EL ARGUMENTO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

_**Chicas, esta no es una nueva historia (tranquilas, no estoy perdiendo el tiempo). Lo que sucede es que este es el Remake de mi primer fanfic Amplitud, que anteriormente había subido bajo ese nombre y que bajé para subir la historia original... ya que los reviews lo pidieron. Esta historia era originalmente un SesshRin, pero siempre pensé que se adaptaba más a este pareja, por lo que lo cambié. En la historia original pueden disfrutar el SesshRin a gusto. Ahora, a disfrutar de una bella y visceral historia de amor y dolor entre Inuyasha y Kagome.**_

_**¡Bienvenidas!**_

* * *

"Él estaba a punto de perderlo todo, ella no tenía nada que perder. Seis meses viviendo juntos y un sentimiento arrollador que no se puede controlar, evitar ni olvidar. Una vida juntos, un pasado abrumador y la oportunidad de sanar las heridas que sangran y sangran con el yugo de la memoria.

**MI VIDA CONTIGO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**I**

Estaba en una situación que podía acabar con los nervios de cualquiera. Esperaba la señal de Sango para salir corriendo y trepar el gran muro que la separaba de su libertad. Sin embargo, su amiga no se pronunciaba. Habían pasado ya treinta minutos y la totalidad del Centro de Reclusión de Menores estaba a oscuras y en silencio. ¿Qué había pasado con su amiga? ¿Acaso la habían atrapado?

Llevaba más de un año en ese lugar, y lo único que deseaba más que la muerte era salir de ahí. Escapar para poder tener una vida con dignidad. En ese lugar ocurrían cosas aberrantes que sólo los que vivían allí conocían, y no era fácil comentarlas a cualquier persona como si se tratase de un chiste.

Kagome Higurashi había sido encerrada ahí luego de un operativo policial en el cual su madre y otras mujeres habían sido atrapadas ejerciendo la prostitución. Como ella era menor de edad, la habían llevado a ese Centro de Reclusión para menores de edad que tenían problemas con la ley. Generalmente, esos muchachos y muchachas no eran personas del todo bondadosas y reinaba la Ley del más Fuerte. Kagome era débil, siempre lo había sido y probablemente siempre lo sería, por eso necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

Ella y Sango habían planeado escapar. Se reunirían a medianoche en el patio, detrás del gran árbol, pero ante el gran retraso de su amiga temió lo peor. Quizás la habían atrapado al salir de los dormitorios. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que estuviese a salvo. El castigo por escapar se pagaba con tiempo, y el tiempo ahí era una tortura.

De repente, escuchó ruido en la casa, y por la puerta de la cocina pudo ver la cara de Sango. ¡Lo había logrado! Salió de atrás del árbol para ir a su encuentro, pero ella había sido atrapada. Bankotsu, uno de los hombres que trabajaba en el lugar, y su peor pesadilla la tenía amordazada, y ya la había visto.

Sólo atinó a echarse a correr hacia el gran muro, el hombre la siguió, dejando a Sango en el jardín.

—¡Corre Kagome, que no te atrape! —gritó la chica, sin poder moverse. Esperaba que ella pudiese tener más suerte de la que había tenido ella.— Que no te atrape…

Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no fue suficiente. Bankotsu le pisó los talones y cuando logró trepar el muro, ya había agarrado fuertemente su tobillo.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló desesperada. No quería quedarse ahí. No quería fallar cuando había estado tan cerca. Se revolvió para que él la soltase, pero la jalaba fuertemente hacia abajo. No quería caer, mucho menos caer del lado de Bankotsu.

—¡Jamás, maldita rata! No te escaparás de mí —amenazó, su voz era pastosa y desagradable. A pesar de ser un hombre joven, estaba completamente viciado.

—¡Déjame, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! —lloró. Lloraba de impotencia, porque por más que se esforzaba sus planes siempre se veían arruinados. El destino tenía planeado para ella cualquier cosa menos la felicidad que tanto ansiaba. Se agarró fuertemente al muro, y Bankotsu, que intentó treparlo también, soltó por error su pierna. Kagome le asestó una patada en el rostro y se lanzó en picada por el lado del muro que le daba la libertad. Mientras caía, un trozo de vidrio del muro se incrustó en su pantorrilla.

Cayó de espaldas, sangrando de una pierna y golpeándose la cabeza. No importaba, ahora que lo había logrado sólo necesitaba desaparecer. No podía esperar a que aquel hombre saltara el muro o se diese la vuelta. Ahora era libre, y pensaba permanecer así hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Intentó ponerse de pie, estaba mareada. Su pierna sangraba mucho; se quitó con la mano el pedazo de vidrio mientras trataba de correr, pero el dolor la encegueció por un instante. Cuando notó que iba a perder el conocimiento, vio una gran luz frente a ella y luego sólo oscuridad.

El auto se tambaleó e Inuyasha Taisho supo en seguida que algo andaba mal. Detuvo el carro y se bajó, buscando una respuesta, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Había atropellado a una chica, y estaba tirada a sólo unos metros de él. A penas podía mantenerse en pie, pero estaba seguro de que había sido él el culpable. ¡Por dios, había matado a alguien!

Caminó como pudo hasta la muchacha. Era una adolescente de piel blanca y cabello azabache. Sangraba de la nariz y de la pierna. —¿Estás bien? —murmuró atemorizado.

La chica no respondió. Atinó a sacar su celular del saco y llamar a emergencias. Una mujer respondió del otro lado. —Hay una chica en la calle. Parece que está muerta.

Inuyasha temió lo peor. En sus treinta y dos años de vida no había tenido tanto miedo de ir a la cárcel como en ese momento. Su celular sonó de regreso. —¿Sí? —logró articular con dificultad.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? ¿Llegaste a casa?

—¿Quién es?

—¡Soy Asakura, idiota! ¿Dónde estás?

—Miroku, creo que maté a alguien —miró nuevamente a la chica, inmóvil en el piso. Se agachó para intentar despertarla de nuevo. Si Dios estaba de su lado por alguna vez, él no tendría la culpa de la muerte de una mujer nuevamente.

—¡Hey! Despierta… —le rogó desesperado, pero ella no abrió los ojos.

—¡Inuyasha, llama a emergencias! —Escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Miroku no entendía lo que sucedía, pero había escuchado a Inuyasha rogarle a alguien que despertara. Seguramente había cometido una calamidad manejando ebrio durante la noche.

El sonido de la ambulancia llegó hasta sus oídos, y se sintió aliviado. Iba a levantarse para huir, pero una pequeña mano ensangrentada se arrimó a su brazo. Volteó y pudo ver unos grandes ojos avellana rogándole piedad. —¡No me dejes! Tengo miedo… —susurró la chica en un suspiro que parecía la dejaría sin vida. No quería que ella muriese, ni tampoco vivir el resto de su existencia en la cárcel.

—Tranquila —le respondió, intentando parecer sereno también. Los paramédicos llegaron y mientras ponían a la chica en la camilla le pedían explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido. Inuyasha no podía responder bien a todas las preguntas, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido. Nunca había visto a la chica, sólo había sentido el estruendo del carro, y a pesar de estar ebrio, estaba seguro de que ella no se había cruzado.

Corrió a su auto, mientras los doctores subían a la muchacha a la ambulancia, pero uno de los paramédicos le impidió manejar. No tuvo más opción que entrar en la ambulancia y acompañar a la chiquilla. No podía verla claramente, el mundo aún le daba vueltas, sólo sabía que ella nuevamente se aferraba a su brazo como si se la estuviera llevando el diablo.

No supo qué decir. Nunca había pasado por una situación como aquella. Podía estar ebrio, pero no perdía su esencia. A Inuyasha no le gustaba la intimidad ni el contacto físico con la gente. Si la chica se salvaba, esperaba no volverla a ver nunca más en su vida. Aunque ella se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, él se aferraba a su solitaria vida como una sanguijuela hambrienta.

Su celular sonó nuevamente. —¿Miroku?

—Inuyasha, ¿me dirás dónde estás?

—Camino al Hospital, en una ambulancia. Te veo allá. —Miroku masculló por lo bajo. Inuyasha tenía graves problemas con la bebida. Estaba harto de él y su actitud, de él y sus problemas; y de él y la condenada empresa.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de su apartamento. Si Taisho estaba en una ambulancia, era porque estaba ebrio, se había lastimado, o había lastimado a alguien. Era obvio que necesitaba de su abogado, y Miroku era muy bueno solucionando los problemas de Taisho, no por nada lo había mantenido en la Gerencia de la Empresa siendo un alcohólico.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Miroku encontró a Inuyasha en la sala de espera del Hospital Público. Como había supuesto, estaba ebrio y manchado de sangre; olía a whisky y no lograba articular palabra. Fue hasta la máquina expendedora de café y metió las monedas para darle a Inuyasha una dosis que le quitara la borrachera.

—Inuyasha… amigo. Bebe esto. —Le tendió el café. El ambarino levantó el rostro de sus manos y se alegró de ver una cara conocida.

—Miroku, creo que estoy en problemas —reveló.

El abogado resopló. —Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Ahora debemos pensar cómo salir de esto. Dime exactamente qué ocurrió.

Inuyasha Taisho no estaba realmente seguro. —No la vi.

—¡¿La atropellaste con el carro?!

Pensaba que solamente había golpeado a alguien en la calle, como la vez anterior, pero al parecer esta vez, la cosa era más seria.

—¡Y es una chiquilla! —Inuyasha bebió el café y pareció volverse más diestro.

—¿Menor de edad?

La verdad era que tampoco le importaba demasiado, sólo quería salir de ahí y acostarse en su cama. Dormir hasta el cansancio y luego morir. —¡No lo sé, Miroku!

—Iré a investigar. —Se levantó y fue hasta la recepción para averiguar los detalles. Era una muchacha de diecisiete años, su nombre era Kagome Higurashi y no tenía guardián. Tenía una herida a tajo abierto en la pierna, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y numerosos golpes en todo el cuerpo, que comprometían su abdomen. Iba a pasar unos días hospitalizada. Estaban operando su pierna.

No era una situación complicada. Cuando la chiquilla despertase, Inuyasha le ofrecería educada y gentilmente una considerable suma de dinero para evitar una demanda. Los medios de comunicación no se habían enterado y la chica no tenía guardianes. Esta vez, Inuyasha había salido salvo de la situación, ya que no podía darse el lujo de cometer más errores. Su padre estaba a punto de destituirlo de su cargo, mientras él caía lenta y dolorosamente en un abismo sin fondo.

Él había sido su cliente más complicado, y como su amigo, quería evitar que terminara de perderlo todo. Él era el Presidente de Taisho Corporation, una de las empresas más grandes del país. Inuyasha había tenido gloria, fama y fortuna, pero ahora estaba arruinado. A Miroku le sorprendía en demasía el hecho de que la gente rica fuese tan infeliz. Estaba seguro de que su amigo lo era.

Decidió llevar a su amigo a casa y volver temprano por la mañana. No tenía caso visitar a la chiquilla, ya que estaba siendo intervenida. Arrimó a Inuyasha en sus hombros y lo arrastró hasta su carro. Él no dijo nada más durante el viaje, parecía ensimismado y hasta cierto grado, afectado con el accidente de la muchacha. Esperaba que ella no muriese en los próximos días, eso sería un golpe muy fuerte para el pelirrojo y él no necesitaba más dolor. Había tenido suficiente desgracia en su vida como para matar a alguien sin querer.

Lo subió por ascensor y buscó las llaves en su saco. A dentro, el departamento estaba oscuro y como siempre lleno de botellas de whisky, vino y ron esparcidas por toda la casa. Lo recostó en su cama y dejó su celular en el velador, para llamarlo temprano y que no tuviera excusa para no ir al Hospital a ofrecerle el trato a la chiquilla.

Inuyasha ni siquiera lo notó. Lo dejó en su cama y se marchó hasta su casa. También necesitaba dormir, al otro día tendría mucho trabajo si el plan no resultaba, y la prensa se enteraba de lo sucedido. Además, ¿dónde había quedado el carro de Taisho? Resopló molesto. No se encargaría de eso.

**II**

Kagome despertó con la primera luz de la mañana. Estaba en una habitación blanca, en la que todo era impecable. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, le dolía la cabeza y no podía moverse mucho. La noche anterior ella y Sango habían intentado escapar, pero su amiga no lo había logrado. Se desesperó. ¿Dónde estaba, acaso había regresado al Centro? Esperaba que no, rogó a todos los dioses que no la dejaran volver ahí otra vez.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y le sonrió amablemente. —¡Veo que estás despierta! Quizás estés algo somnolienta por los medicamentos pero es normal. No te preocupes por nada, sólo descansa.

—¿Dónde estoy? —articuló dubitativa.

—En el Hospital, tuviste un accidente anoche. Es normal que no lo recuerdes al pKagomecipio. ¡Tuviste suerte de que el que te atropelló te trajera! Suelen escapar y dejar a los heridos moribundos en la calle —la animó la mujer. Kagome no le veía la suerte a ser atropellada, aún así intentó sonreír de vuelta.

Entonces, recordó todo. Bankotsu jalando su pierna, ella lanzándose tres metros hacia el piso, su pierna herida, el golpe en la cabeza, el mareo, la luz intensa y luego los ojos ámbares de un hombre: el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—Tienes visita afuera, tu tutor está esperando que te den el alta. —Volvió a animarla la enfermera, mientras inyectaba en su suero algunos medicamentos para el dolor—. Aunque creo que se tardará varios días.

—¿Mi tutor? ¿Quién?

—El Señor… —La enfermera miró la ficha clínica de Kagome, y leyó el nombre del guardián—. Señor Bankotsu Miyamoto.

Kagome palideció todavía más. —¿Está segura?

—¡Claro! Llegó esta mañana buscándote. Está muy preocupado por ti. ¿Es tu hermano?

—¡No, señorita! Por favor… no lo deje entrar. Él no es mi tutor.

La enfermera no supo qué responder. Entendía que la muchacha se había escapado de un Centro de Reclusión de Menores, así que no sabía si creerle o no. Bankotsu trabajaba en ese lugar, y era el tutor de la muchacha. No había datos incorrectos, ella misma los había tomado. —No creo que hayan errores. Quizás estás muy estresada aún por el accidente. De todas formas, no creo que puedas salir hoy, debes permanecer hospitalizada al menos hasta mañana.

Kagome quería morir. Bankotsu la había atrapado. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre de ojos dorados que había visto? ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿Necesitaba escapar también del Hospital? No podía permanecer en ese lugar, Miyamoto era peligroso, debía huir de él y de su poder sobre ella a toda costa. En ese pensamiento, se durmió.

La enfermera terminó de inyectar a la bolsa una droga para que ella descansara, ya que se veía muy incordiada. Salió de la habitación sin saber si desconfiar de aquel sujeto o de la chica. Uno de los dos mentía. Decidió comentárselo al doctor de cabecera.

Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron al Hospital pasado el mediodía. Inuyasha había tenido problemas para levantarse en la mañana. En la empresa todos estaban vueltos locos, Taisho tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, y los accionistas se quejaban con su padre sobre la incompetencia de su hijo. Sin embargo, era preciso solucionar el problema de la chica. Una demanda acabaría con la vida de Inuyasha Taisho de una sola vez.

—¿Inuyasha, entrarás tú o iré yo a hablar con la chiquilla? —Quiso saber Asakura, para poder prepararse.

—Iré yo. Aún puedo solucionar mis propios problemas, Miroku.

Su voz fue dura. Había vuelto a ser el mismo tipo frío y huraño de siempre. De todas formas aquello era más normal que un Inuyasha rogando por su ayuda a mitad de la noche. Prefería al Inuyasha que odiaba a todo el condenado mundo. Al menos, era más fácil tratar con él, no estaba ebrio.

La enfermera se acercó a ellos y les preguntó a quién venían a visitar. Miroku dio el nombre de la muchacha, que tenía anotado en su _iphone_.

—¡Ah, Kagome Higurashi! ¿Qué son ustedes de ella?

—Somos…

Miroku lo interrumpió. No podía dejar que Inuyasha arruinara todo. —¡Somos sus amigos!

La enfermera los miró extraño, no estaba segura de si creerles o no. Todo alrededor de esa muchacha era muy extraño. —Kagome está durmiendo por ahora, pero pueden pasar a verla más tarde —aconsejó.

Bankotsu, quién también estaba en la sala de espera, cerca de ellos, escuchó con atención. ¿Acaso él era el hombre que había atropellado a Kagome? Lo había visto todo desde la distancia. Cuando Kagome se soltó y le dio una patada en el rostro cayó del muro. Entonces, corrió hasta el portón, buscó sus llaves y desesperado abrió. Cuando salió sólo pudo ver un carro detenido a la distancia y a la ambulancia llegando. Supo de inmediato que habían atropellado a Kagome. Fue en busca del carro y condujo hasta el Hospital. A pesar de que había regresado en la mañana, anunciándose como su tutor no había podido ver a la chica.

Se acercó a los dos sujetos una vez que la enfermera se marchó. —¡Hola! Soy Bankotsu, el tutor de la chica.

—¿Su tutor? ¿Eres su familiar o algo así? —preguntó desconfiado Asakura. Inuyasha no le prestó mayor atención.

—No, verás… Ella escapó anoche del Centro de Reclusión de Menores. Yo trabajo ahí, soy el encargado.

Miroku lo pensó un momento. —Comprendo, entonces no eres el tutor. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Ustedes fueron los que atropellaron a Higurashi?

Miroku creyó mejor no dar sus identidades, ya que ese sujeto también podría demandarlos. —¡No, para nada! Nosotros sólo la encontramos.

—Comprendo —musitó Bankotsu, sin saber si creerles o no.

—Taisho, entremos —ordenó Inuyasha, diplomáticamente. La enfermera le estaba haciendo señas. La muchacha había despertado.

—¡Creo que yo debería entrar primero! —rio Bankotsu, como lanzando un chiste.

—No es preciso, tenemos que solucionar… algunas cosas con la chica —cortó Inuyasha de golpe. Ambos se fueron y dejaron al tipo ahí, con la respuesta en la boca.

Kagome estaba atemorizada, no quería recibir aquella visita. Sabía que se trataba de Bankotsu, quien nuevamente la sometería y que su vida acabaría para siempre. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió pudo ver al sujeto de ojos ámbares entrar por la puerta, seguido por un serio y formal hombre de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules.

Suspiró de alivio, ese hombre le daba tranquilidad. Se sintió, de repente, a salvo de cualquier peligro, a salvo de Bankotsu, de sus pesadillas y de su vida en general.

—¿Tú me salvaste? —musitó con la voz apenas audible.

—¿Salvarte? —preguntó Inuyasha, confundido.

—Sí, ayer…

—Yo no te salvé, sino que… —Iba a aclarar el pelirrojo, pero Miroku lo detuvo.

—¡El llamó al 911!

La chica no sabía que había sido atropellada, por lo que no iba a interponer ninguna demanda. No era necesario darle dinero.

—¿Necesitas algo? Pagaré toda la cuenta del Hospital —se ofreció Inuyasha seriamente. Al parecer, no había notado lo innecesario que era.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—Porque soy el causante de tus lesiones. Te atropellé con mi carro anoche —dijo la verdad. Miroku quiso golpearlo, a él y a su estupidez—. Pagaré todo a cambio de que no me demandes, también te indemnizaré. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Miroku salió de la habitación. Inuyasha Taisho estaba más arruinado de lo que él creía. No sólo era un alcohólico, sino que se estaba volviendo un idiota. Esperó afuera, el hombre que decía ser el tutor de la chica lo observaba atentamente. Era extraño.

Kagome lo pensó un poco. —Entonces fui atropellada por ti… ¿por qué me salvaste? Pudiste huir —se mofó irónicamente.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero te aferraste a mi brazo hasta que llegó la ambulancia.

Kagome cerró los ojos. —Entiendo.

Ella solía aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le diera seguridad, y con Bankotsu afuera, se aferraría fuertemente de ese hombre.

—Te demandaré —resolvió de repente.

Inuyasha cambió su relajado semblante por un rostro duro y acusador. —Dije que pagaría todo y que te daré dinero. ¿Qué más quieres?

—No quiero tu dinero —reveló asustada. Ese hombre también la atemorizaba, pero mucho menos que Bankotsu. Nadie podía ser tan malo como él.

—Entonces qué, dilo rápido —la interrogó Taisho.

Kagome suspiró y tardó en responder. Lo miró fijamente, tanto que Taisho no pudo sostenerle la mirada. —Llévame contigo, ayúdame a escapar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Inuyasha. No había escuchado algo tan ridículo en su vida.

—¡Por favor! No permitas que el hombre de afuera, Bankotsu, me lleve de regreso — rogó casi llorando. Su voz sonaba desesperada.

—Él dice que es tu tutor, ¿por qué no quieres ir con él? —la interrogó, reprobatoriamente.

—No quieres saberlo, créeme. No te daré problemas, no gastaré nada. Por favor… llévame contigo.

Inuyasha calló durante un buen rato, pensando lo que la chica le había propuesto. Estaba enojado. No le gustaba que le tomasen el pelo. Lo que la chica proponía era una verdadera locura. ¿Cómo podía llevársela con él? ¿Cómo una hija, como una novia? No lo entendía—. ¿Cómo puedo llevarte conmigo? —preguntó por fin, complicado.

—Sé mi tutor, no permitas que regrese a ese lugar. Pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad y estarás libre de mí.

Inuyasha tenía bastantes problemas: estaba a punto de ser destituido de la presidencia, tenía una depresión severa, problemas con el alcohol y las mujeres, un compromiso que no quería cerrar y ahora tenía a aquella chica que quería que él prácticamente la adoptara.

—Te demandaré si no me llevas, lo juro —se aferró a su brazo nuevamente.

Además de todo eso, ¿tendría una demanda? No podía permitirlo.

—¿Cuántos meses quedan? —Quiso saber cuánto tiempo duraría.

—Sólo seis meses, cumpliré la mayoría de edad en medio año.

Solo era por seis meses. La chica prometía no molestar, no gastar, no decir nada, no demandarlo. Le pareció razonable. Terriblemente molesto, pero razonable.

—No esperes que seamos amigos, ni que haré alguna otra cosa por ti. Lo hago sólo porque no necesito una demanda ni a la prensa. Debes guardar en secreto el accidente y recuperarte lo más rápido posible.

Kagome no lo podía creer. —¡Es en serio! ¡Muchas gracias… —La muchacha iba a llamarlo por su nombre pero descubrió que no lo sabía, y él lo notó.

—Inuyasha Taisho…

Ella sonrió. —Kagome Higurashi —le tendió la mano. No sería una carga para él, lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese. Estaría agradecida por siempre.

Pero Inuyasha la rechazó. —No me interesa cómo te llames. Volveré cuando te den el alta —sentenció, dejando a Kagome con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa interrumpida en sus labios.

Bien, había logrado escapar de Bankotsu con éxito, pero al parecer, Taisho era casi tan desagradable como él. Recordó su rostro inflexible y calculador, su voz dura y la falta de tacto para referirse a las personas.

¿Es que acaso había escapado de una para meterse en otra?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, lindas! Espero vuestros comentarios :)**

* * *

**RePublicación: 06/07/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, TAMPOCO EL ARGUMENTO NI SUS PERSONAJES. ESTA HISTORIA ES FICCIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Queridas, agradezco sinceramente a estas personas por tomarse el tiempo de leer y sobretodo, por animarse a escribir un review. Espero disfruten este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!**

**Miko kaoru-sama**

**Misses Histery**

**RYHT**

**Elvi**

* * *

"Él estaba a punto de perderlo todo, ella no tenía nada que perder. Seis meses viviendo juntos y un sentimiento arrollador que no se puede controlar, evitar ni olvidar. Una vida juntos, un pasado abrumador y la oportunidad de sanar las heridas que sangran y sangran con el yugo de la memoria".

**MI VIDA CONTIGO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**ORGULLO**

Los días en el Hospital pasaron y el dolor en su cabeza disminuyó bastante. Su pierna se estaba recuperando bien también, aunque aún le dolía bastante caminar; estaba segura de que ese dolor era totalmente soportable. Una herida física no era nada comparada con todo lo que cargaba en su corazón.

Solo estaba esperando que Inuyasha Taisho la recogiera, tal y como había prometido, pero las horas pasaban y no había ni rastro de él. Había conseguido que la enfermera le diera excusas a Miyamoto, y gracias a ello se había librado de ver su asquerosa cara. Ahora temía que Taisho la hubiera engañado y que Bankotsu la llevara de vuelta al Centro de Reclusión. Preferiría morir, se mordería la lengua al estilo japonés, se lanzaría por la ventana, se tomaría todos los medicamentos que encontrara en la farmacia, pero no regresaría a ese lugar. Lo había decidido.

Estaba ideando nuevas formas de morir cuando el imponente, importante y desagradable Inuyasha Taisho entró a la habitación. La verdad se sorprendió, ya se había convencido de que no cumpliría su palabra. Lo miró acusadoramente porque no se había aparecido en todos los días que había estado ahí. Se notaba demasiado que su existencia era una verdadera molestia para él. Tampoco esperaba que fuese diferente, pero aún así quería llevarse bien con el sujeto con el cual viviría los siguientes seis meses. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

—¿Estás lista? Nos vamos —comentó él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Esas son tus pertenencias? —le preguntó, mirando una pequeña bolsa plástica con casi nada dentro.

—Sí —respondió ella, tímidamente. Él la coartaba, se sentía muy pequeña a su lado.

—Vámonos —ordenó, mientras volvía a abrir la puerta y desaparecía. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Qué le costaba ser un poco más gentil? Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, con su ropa aún ensangrentada por el accidente y cojeó tras él.

Cuando lo alcanzó estaba en la recepción cancelando con su tarjeta los costos del Hospital. Recibió las facturas y se las dio. Kagome miró el total de la cuenta: era una suma demasiado grande para ella. Se sintió todavía más mal, lamentaba ser una maldita carga para todas las personas en el mundo. Resopló.

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, sin detenerse a esperarla. No podía caminar a la velocidad a la que lo hacía él, estaba herida aún, y sus piernas eran mucho más cortas que las de él. Miró su espalda ancha saliendo de la clínica y supo que solo eso sería lo que vería durante los seis meses que estaría con él.

Las enfermeras se despidieron de ella con las manos y le desearon suerte. Kagome las saludó de regreso y prometió volver a los controles médicos. Ellas sonrieron de vuelta y la chica corrió a duras penas para alcanzar al sujeto. Él Estaba esperándola en su auto, y apenas la vio llegar entró en él. La azabache entró también en el asiento del copiloto y lo miró de reojo. Había un ambiente muy pesado, se notaba su molestia y Kagome lamentó comprometer su vida por un segundo. Tampoco era su intención arruinar su existencia de esa manera, pero lo necesitaba.

Pensó en todas las posibilidades: quizás era casado, o tenía hijos pequeños. ¿Cómo les explicaría a todos quien era ella, cuando no era absolutamente nadie? Él tenía motivos para odiarla, lo había chantajeado de la manera más burda posible y se sintió mal por eso. Durante el tiempo que estuviera con él, le haría las cosas fáciles. Aunque él no lo valorara, ella estaba muy agradecida con él. Gracias a Taisho, podría esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad a salvo.

Recordó a su amiga Sango y lamentó el hecho de que ella no hubiera podido escapar. Aunque Inuyasha no lo supiera, estaba siendo un héroe: la estaba salvando de lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Seguramente Bankotsu estaba muy enojado con ella por eso, y se estaba desquitando con Sango. Cerró los ojos, intentando detener su imaginación.

—¿Sabes? Estaré agradecida toda la vida por lo que estás haciendo —intentó entablar una conversación.

—¿Y qué estoy haciendo? —exigió saber Inuyasha duramente—. Solo estoy siendo chantajeado por una niña tonta.

Ella lo miró por el espejo del auto. —Ahora crees eso, pero quizás algún día lo entiendas.

—¡No lo creo! —ironizó el sujeto a su lado.

No intentó charlar más en lo que quedó de viaje. A Inuyasha Taisho no le entraban razones. Era una persona demasiado cerrada, intransigente y estaba convencido de que él era la única persona en el mundo.

Taisho entró en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un lujoso edificio, que daba a una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad y cerca del mar. Estacionó el carro y se bajó de él sin mirarla. Kagome lo observó caminar hasta su puerta y abrirla para ayudarla a bajar. Ese pequeño gesto le hizo ver que él solo era un hombre perturbado, al igual que ella. Después de todo, quizás sí tenía una oportunidad de agradecerle sinceramente lo que estaba haciendo, y que él lo comprendiera.

La ayudó con su pierna lastimada y la invitó a seguirlo de manera grosera. Kagome lo siguió al ascensor. Había muchos autos lujosos en aquel estacionamiento. ¿Cuán rico era Inuyasha Taisho? El edificio se veía muy alto y moderno también. La pregunta resonó en su cabeza otra vez. ¿Quién era él? Quería saberlo.

Se metieron en el ascensor y el ambarino sacó una llave. —Ésta es la llave de la casa. Úsala con responsabilidad —se la dio.

Kagome la tomó tímidamente. —Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas, no es necesario. No estoy haciendo esto por ti, sino por mí. Quiero que lo recuerdes y que no te entrometas en mi vida. Vivirás en mi casa, pero no conmigo. Tenlo presente —sentenció.

—Lo tendré presente. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que existo —concedió la chica.

La puerta del cubículo se abrió y Kagome descubrió que estaban en el piso treinta, demasiado alto para ella, de solo pensarlo sintió vértigo absoluto. En el piso había solo una puerta, la de Inuyasha. Metió una llave idéntica a la suya y la abrió.

Una ráfaga de viento la golpeó en la cara. Adentro estaba oscuro y todas las ventanas estaban abiertas. Adentro había un olor a alcohol que podía embriagar a cualquier persona y aunque estaban los ventanales abiertos a cabalidad el hedor no menguaba. La casa era totalmente blanca y masculina, nada familiar. Él vivía solo, de eso estaba segura. Nadie más que él podía vivir allí.

Él se detuvo en el medio y empezó a hablar sin mucho interés. —Esta es mi casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, siempre que los medios no se enteren. No des entrevistas, no dejes que te alcancen los periodistas en caso de que se enteren de nuestro trato. Puedes pedir comida a mi cuenta, lo que quieras. Luego Miroku traerá tus documentos y las tarjetas de crédito. No te metas en mi habitación ni cambies la casa. ¿Entendiste?

Kagome lo observó dubitativa. Nunca había vivido en una casa y no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con él, pero procuraría obedecer todo lo que él había dicho. —Entendí —murmuró intimidada.

—Bien. La de allá es tu habitación. —Indicó con su dedo una puerta en el costado izquierdo del departamento. Luego de eso, se metió en su cuarto y no volvió a salir.

Miró a su alrededor. Sola en la sala de un desconocido se sentía totalmente perdida. Frente a ella había un gran ventanal; caminó hasta él y, sin salir al balcón, admiró la hermosa vista. Después de todo, estaban muy arriba y se veía toda la ciudad desde ahí: las copas de los árboles y la brisa fresca aterrizando sobre su cara y el frío de la madrugada. Cerró la ventana, era tarde y no quería agarrar un resfrío.

Adentro todo era demasiado blanco, las paredes y los sillones estaban completamente combinados, aunque los muebles negros y contrastaban elegantemente con el resto del amoblado. La decoración era simple y hermosa, pero estaba arruinada por el desorden y las botellas de licor, incluso los sillones tenían manchas de vino tinto. Al parecer, Inuyasha no le daba mucha importancia a su hogar, ni a nada que no fuese él mismo.

Se levantó las mangas del chaleco y tomó las botellas. Buscó un basurero en la cocina estilo americana, pero al no encontrarlo optó por usar una bolsa plástica que encontró en una de las despensas vacías. Ese hombre ni siquiera tenía platos, solo vasos y copas para todos los licores. ¿Qué comía?

Abrió el refrigerador y como lo supuso, estaba completamente vacío. Solo había cerveza adentro y estaba caducada. En los cajones había solo un servicio de plata para una sola persona. Se sintió realmente sola cuando lo descubrió. Ella era como un bebé que nadie quería que viniera al mundo, pero lo hacía, y entonces no tenía lugar.

Caminó hasta el living y se sentó en los sillones. Eran muy cómodos y confortables. Su pierna le dolía con cada paso que daba. Descansó unos momentos y luego siguió limpiando un poco el piso y recogiendo los trastes vacíos.

Estaba en eso cuando sonó un extraño timbre. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta y miró por el pequeño ojo. Era el sujeto de ojos azules que acompañaba a Inuyasha siempre. Le abrió la puerta y lo saludó. Él la saludo de regreso, con mucho más ánimo de lo que podría hacerlo el peliplata alguna vez.

—¡Veo que ya estás aquí! Estaba preocupado de que Inuyasha te hubiera abandonado en el Hospital.

—No, de hecho él mismo me trajo hasta acá… —explicó Kagome.

Miroku Asakura se sentó en el sofá y regó un montón de documentos sobre la mesa de centro. —¡Toma asiento! —La invitó.

Kagome obedeció y se sentó frente a él. El continuó. —Ahora… quiero que me expliques bien de qué va todo esto. ¿Por qué le pediste a Inuyasha que te trajera hasta acá? Sinceramente… es bastante fuera de lo común.

Ella rió. Era cierto, pero ella no era una persona normal. —No te puedo dar razones, pero te puedo asegurar que no sé quién es Inuyasha Taisho. Que no me aprovecharé de él ni de su dinero… y que cuando cumpla dieciocho años no me volverás a ver jamás.

Miroku la miró aún desconfiando, pero luego prosiguió. —Está bien. Bueno, aquí traje tu nueva cédula de identidad. Me tomé la atribución de inventar tu firma, ya que la enfermera me dijo que tenías prisa. —Le tendió el documento. La firma era una "X"

Kagome no pudo evitar reír ante su falta de creatividad. —Te lo agradezco.

El abogado se sintió un imbécil por no haber inventado una firma con más sentido, pero a la chica ni siquiera le había molestado. La verdad era que ella no lucía como una mala persona, su rostro era el de una persona realmente pacífica y honesta. —Este es el contrato de tutoría, también ya está firmado por ti, solo falta Inuyasha. ¿Salió?

—Está en su habitación. No ha salido desde que llegamos.

—¿Dijiste algo malo? Debes saber que Inuyasha es una persona realmente… especial. Ten cuidado con lo que dices y con lo que haces. Ten cuidado con todo —aconsejó sinceramente.

—Gracias, lo recordaré… —sonrió Kagome. En verdad agradecía el gesto de Miroku… y cualquier consejo que la ayudara a sobrevivir con Inuyasha Taisho.

El hombre se levantó cansinamente y llamó a la puerta de su amigo. —¿Estás ahí? Sal para que firmes unos documentos.

Inuyasha se tardó varios minutos, pero finalmente salió de la habitación a regañadientes. Su cabello estaba despeinado, pero seguía viéndose igual de imponente que la primera vez que lo había visto.

Una vez estuvo en la sala, miró a su alrededor en seguida. La casa estaba limpia, no había botellas de alcohol y la basura había sido recogida. Se sintió profundamente molesto por eso, no le gustaba que cuidaran de él. Le había advertido a la chica que no se entrometiera en nada y lo primero que hacía era ordenar sus cosas. No le gustaba.

—Te dije que no tocaras nada —acusó iracundo, mirando a Kagome con un semblante duro.

—Yo… solo recogí la basura.

—"…No cambies la casa", ¿recuerdas? —Se lo había dicho hacía apenas una hora y era lo primero que hacía. ¿Acaso era estúpida?

Kagome notó su error. —Yo… disculpa —musitó entrecortada. Inuyasha parecía una bestia.

Miroku lo escrutó con reprobación. ¿Hasta cuando le daría problemas? Estaba dudando seriamente de que él estuviera capacitado para dirigir su empresa, y tenía pruebas de ello. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que ayudarlo como su abogado. Aquel era su empleo y no podía perderlo. —Inuyasha, es solo un poco de orden. Lo necesitas…

—¡No te metas, Miroku! —gritó iracundo, mientras revisaba la casa—. No me gusta que se metan en mis cosas, ni en mi vida. Si esta chiquilla lo hizo deberá sufrir las consecuencias.

Kagome sintió miedo. ¿Acaso pensaba castigarla por haberlo chantajeado? ¿Qué haría con ella?

—Lamento decirte que no puedes hacerle nada, está en el contrato —acotó Miroku, con voz seria.

—Un contrato que aún no he firmado. —Su semblante cambió. Pareció tranquilizarse—. Es más, no lo firmaré. Me retracto… ¡me retracto de todo! Quiero que se vaya.

La apuntó con el dedo y el mundo de Kagome cayó al piso. No podía retractarse, no cuando había llegado tan lejos de Bankotsu. —No puedes hacerlo… —rogó, lágrimas comenzaron automáticamente a amenazar con caer de sus ojos.

—Claro que puedo, y lo haré —sentenció el hombre.

Miroku trató de intervenir. —Inuyasha, recuerda que la chica te tiene en sus manos…

—No me importa que destruya mi vida —la miró con odio—, ¿qué más da? Ya estoy arruinado de todas formas.

—Inuyasha, recapacita. Si tu padre se entera que atropellaste a la chica en estado de ebriedad te sacará de la presidencia.

—Miroku, me conoces. Sabes que eso no me importa. Estoy harto, no quiero ver a esta chica nunca más. Desaparece. –Se dirigió a ella.

—¡Teníamos un trato! ¡No puedes dejarme así, lo prometiste! —le gritó Kagome, enojada.

—¡No me interesa!

Kagome no pudo articular palabra. Quería llorar, iba a explotar. Sentía impotencia y frustración, pero sobretodo, se negaba a aceptar lo que Taisho decía. No quería regresar. No porque su departamento fuese lujoso ni porque él tuviera más dinero que la Reina Isabel, sino porque su vida dependía de su palabra. Ya le había prometido que no lo molestaría en nada. ¡Si lo había molestado volvería a poner la basura en su lugar! ¡Si quería que le trajera nieve del ártico ella lo haría! Solo necesitaba su protección. Él era su último recurso. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Qué más quería?

Lo miró con rabia y luego decidió tragarse todo su orgullo. Aquello no era nada comparado con su vida junto a Bankotsu. Plantó sus rodillas en el piso de golpe, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, y se arrodilló frente a él como si estuviera rezando hacia la Meca. —Por favor, no me pidas que me vaya. Haré todo lo que digas, no comeré nada, no molestaré, pero por favor no me envíes de regreso.

Miroku la observó sorprendido e intentó levantarla, pero ella se negó. —Tendrás toda mi gratitud y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Después de eso, no volverás a saber de mí. —Lloró.

¿Qué importaba una humillación más en su vida, después de todo lo que había vivido? Aquello no era nada. ¡Nada! Levantó el rostro surcado de lágrimas y miró a Inuyasha, esperando su respuesta.

—Inuyasha, firma los papeles de una vez. No hagas más problemas, te lo agradecería —comentó Miroku, luego de ver con lástima a la chica. Desde hacía décadas que nadie se arrodillaba para pedir un favor. ¿A qué le temía tanto la chica? Sintió pena por ella y porque su última alternativa fuese Inuyasha Taisho, el hombre más perturbado sobre el planeta.

El ambarino estaba descolocado. Nunca una persona había recurrido a semejante muestra de humillación y sumisión para que él hiciera o deshiciera algo. No estaba acostumbrado, y le incomodaba de sobremanera. Él no era Dios para decidir sobre la vida de otras personas, y podía darse cuenta de que era la persona menos capacitada para hacerlo. No quería tener nada que ver con la joven, pero ella insistía en aferrarse desesperadamente a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba ir? No creía que todo ese _show_ fuese por su protección. No había otra explicación, era su dinero. No podía ser nada más. La chica quería darse la gran vida durante seis meses.

—Amigo, no alarguemos más esto. En el contrato está estipulado que ella no puede interferir con nada y el saldo de su tarjeta es mínimo. Solo sirve para la alimentación y la ropa, con suerte —comentó viendo a Kagome, quien aún vestía una tenida manchada de sangre seca.

—Dame ese contrato… —ordenó el peliplata. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó rápidamente, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, al lado de la joven—. Levántate… —resopló con molestia a Kagome, que yacía aún arrodillada en el piso como Jesucristo.

Kagome se sentó junto a él en el sillón guardando cierta distancia y miró a Miroku agradecidamente. Él le respondió con una sonrisa genuina.

—Está bien, todo parece estar en orden. Dame el lápiz. —Pidió el peliplata, mientras terminaba de revisar el documento.

Miroku le tendió un bolígrafo y el resto de las copias. Inuyasha plasmó una sofisticada firma en cada uno de los contratos, y luego su huella digital con tinta azul. Le tendió las copias a la chica para que marcara su dedo al lado de su supuesta firma.

Kagome lo tomó dubitativamente y sin poder creerlo. Miró a Miroku nuevamente y este le dio su aprobación con la mirada. Plasmó su dedo pulgar y todo acabó. Estaba hecho, le dio los papeles al abogado antes de que ese sujeto impaciente volviera a retractarse. No se atrevió a decir nada más.

Inuyasha se levantó y volvió a meterse en su habitación, sin despedirse de Miroku. Al parecer, los modales no eran el punto fuerte de Taisho.

—Bueno, ya está hecho. Te recuerdo que debes cumplir todo lo que dijiste hace un momento, o Inuyasha es capaz de deshacer su palabra. No es un hombre en el que puedas confiar realmente, así que te recomiendo no causarle problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien.

—Bien, esta es tu tarjeta de débito, procura no consumir demasiado. Cómprate ropa y comida.

—No la necesito —aseguró.

—¡Claro que la necesitas! Estás en harapos —resolvió el abogado, sin dar espacio para protestas. Kagome aceptó la tarjeta sin ganas y agradeció.

Se despidieron educadamente y él se marchó sin causar alboroto, de la misma forma en la que había llegado. En la soledad del departamento, la azabache no tuvo otra opción más que meterse en la habitación que él le había señalado y desaparecer.

Abrió la puerta y descubrió que era amplia y que todo estaba nuevo, desde la cama hasta los muebles y el espejo. Tenía baño privado, no podía esperar menos para un _penhouse_. Se recostó sobre la cama y descansó su pierna que aún le dolía en demasía.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de aliviada. Inuyasha podía ser la persona más difícil sobre la Tierra, pero estaba segura de que vivir con él era mucho mejor que cualquier otra de sus opciones. Estaba decidida a hacerle entender a ese tipo que lo que había hecho por ella merecía un galardón, aunque él no lo notase. Para los ricos era demasiado fácil ayudar a alguien, solo debían tener la voluntad y darse cuenta de que la vida de muchas personas podía cambiar gracias a ellos.

Taisho debía saber lo mucho que significaba su ayuda para ella. Ella misma se encargaría de hacérselo ver. Se lo agradecería siempre y lo ayudaría a dejar de ser un huraño. Inuyasha entendería que él era una buena persona… y en ese pensamiento se durmió plácidamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía la certeza de que no despertaría a mitad de la noche para sufrir los abusos de un hombre más malo que el mismo diablo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews! **

* * *

_Publicación: 20/07/2014_

_Corrección: 20/07/2014_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Antes que todo, perdónenme si les llegó una alerta y descubrieron que no había ningún capítulo nuevo.

Tengo dos noticias para ustedes, una buena y una mala.

¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?

Pues, les diré la mala.

ESTE FANFIC NO CONTINUARÁ EN FANFICTION PUNTO NET

No se escandalicen, ahora les diré la buena.

Bien, este fanfic ha sido adaptado a novela original y pueden seguirlo hasta el final en mi Sitio WEB. Es decir, este fanfic es parte de un proyecto original de mi autoría que estoy gestionando junto a un equipo multidisciplinario y que tendrá por objetivo entregarles todos mis cuentos y novelas románticas de forma gratuita.

El Sitio se lanza el primero de diciembre de este año, pero ya está disponible la opción para suscribirse.

Si quieren pueden pasarse por ahí y suscribirse para que puedan recibir la alerta de cuándo este fanfic estará arriba.

La dirección es claudiagazziero punto com, muy sencillo.

Las espero en diciembre y no me maten por esto.

Un besito a todas y MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir esta historia, sin ustedes jamás se me habría ocurrido la idea.


End file.
